Waiting
by Muisje
Summary: Again, short and sweet! R/J of course.... Rory is waiting for Jess at the bridge after the dancemarathon and they kiss of course :
1. She is waiting

***********Waiting***********************  
  
A/N: Hi there, I'm back. I really loved all the reviews from my previous story so i decided to write another one. And as you might now, it's gonna be sweet and short again! Nothing difficult, just a few chapters and then things will get together....Maybe one, maybe two...who knows? Anyway, I'll be posting these next chapters as soon as possible. And please review again, cause I love it! Oh, and for the record, of course I don't own any of them.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
There she was.  
  
  
  
Sitting on the bridge.  
  
  
  
All alone.  
  
  
  
She didn't know what to do. For the second time, Dean had dumped her. And yet she wasn't sad at all. No, not at all. There was something else that she was feeling. Excitement. Plain and simple. Because Rory knew that Jess saw everything. Rory knew that Jess saw the break-up. And Rory also knew that Jess wanted her. Just as bad as she wanted him. Now all she had to do was wait.  
  
There she was.  
  
  
  
Sitting on the bridge.  
  
  
  
All alone.  
  
  
  
At least that's what she thought.  
  
  
  
Because somehow she didn't hear the footsteps approaching.  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
That's it for now, next chapter will be fluff fluff fluff fluff!!!!!!!!! And, believe me, a lot of kissing ( ! Bye bye now, review! Greets, Muisje  
  
*************************************************************************** 


	2. He has been waiting

***************************************************************************  
  
A/N I didn't like the way they worked it out on the bridge. Jess should have kissed her. So he's going to now! : )  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory looked up when she heard the footsteps.  
  
  
  
Boy, was she nervous.  
  
  
  
"Hey there" Jess said when he saw Rory sitting at the bridge.  
  
  
  
"Hi" she smiled.  
  
  
  
Both were silent. Nobody knew what to do with this akward situation but then Jess thought about something.  
  
*I've waited so long for this moment, I can't let it slip. I have to show her now how I feel, or else I'll lose her again*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So that's what he did.  
  
  
  
He offered Ror his hands so she could get up.  
  
When she was standing he took a step closer, still holding her hands. He let go of one, and put it on her waist. Rory was shivering beneath his touch. The other hand soon followed, and Rory was held closely to Jess. Then he lifted her chin with one finger, and looked her in the eye.  
  
Rory saw so many things in them. But before she could think about any of them, she felt his soft lips on hers. Softly pleading her, to love him, to need him, to want him. Soon she eagerly kissed him back and her hands travelled up to the nape of his neck and she pulled him even closer. This is what they both wanted. The kiss grew deeper as Jess licked her bottem lip with his tongue, almost begging for entrance. Jess felt his knees weaken when he noticed Rory's respondance and how she was shyly but willingly kissing him back.  
  
His hands travelled up and down her back, grazing softly the exposed skin at her lowerback. Rory thought she was going crazy. Never ever had she felt like this with Dean. Jess kissed her with so much love and passion, that she could feel it burn inside her. Oh god, how she wanted him.  
  
The kiss got even more passioned as the lovebirds gave everything they got. Hands roaming over eachothers body's and tongue's dueling for power, but still remaining lovingly gentle. Jess thought he would pass out and pulled back. He looked at Rory who was standing there, with desire in her eyes, all dazed, and her lips swollen from his kisses.  
  
HIS kisses.  
  
Rory looked up at Jess and saw how he had let his walls down. When Rory kissed him softly on the lips, he just broke down and held her closely. Rory felt something on her exposed neck.  
  
  
  
A tear.  
  
  
  
The big tough Jess Mariano was crying.  
  
  
  
Crying because he was happy.  
  
  
  
He was finally happy.  
  
  
  
Because after all this time she wanted him too.  
  
  
  
And he had been waiting so long......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Hey you all, I hope you liked it. Just some fluff I wrote very quickly. I thought it would be beautiful if Jess cried, so that's why I made him. Guess that's the power you have as a writer gna gna......Anyway let me know what you think about it, and if you have other ideas for fluff stories, let me know!!!!! Bye!  
  
*************************************************************************** 


End file.
